


my missing puzzle piece

by punkrocktozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktozier/pseuds/punkrocktozier
Summary: just richie and eddie having fun





	my missing puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sappy, i’m sorry

“Aren’t you guys coming in?” Mike asked, turning around to look at Richie and Eddie. Richie simply shook his head, gently stroking his boyfriend’s arm. “Maybe later. Don’t worry about us Mike.” Eddie said, clearly enjoying the company of the curly haired boy. Mike just shrugged before he jumped into the water, swimming to the rest of the Losers. Bill just got his boat license and it didn’t take him much to talk his friends into renting a boat for a day. “I’m glad Bev suggested to go swim.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, placing a small peck to his cheek. “I love them but i’m glad that i can spend time with you now. Alone.” The smaller male let out a soft chuckle, slowly opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “And why is that?” Eddie asked, a shit eating grin on his face. Richie leaned down, his hand finding it’s way to Eddie’s neck. He then pulled the boy into a slow but passionate kiss, keeping Eddie close to himself. “I missed you Eddie.” Richie whispered against his boyfriend’s lips after pulling away. Eddie sighed, moving closer to the boy next to him. He didn’t want to think about the weeks he spent with his aunts. It was awful and the fact that he wasn’t able to see his boyfriend for 3 weeks made it even worse. “I missed you too, Rich. I’m glad i’m back.” They kissed again, slow and sweet, both simply enjoying the closeness. But the kiss quickly turned into a more heated one, their tongues colliding and hands roaming each other’s body. They only parted due to the lack of oxygen but the boys stayed just as close as they were before. Eddie knew his boyfriend and it only took him one proper look to notice Richie’s dark eyes which were filled with pure lust. He knew that Richie wanted to be somewhere else now and Eddie didn’t feel differently. It was the first time that the couple was apart from each other for such a long time. Eddie got pulled back into reality by Richie’s lips on his skin, exploring every inch of his neck. It took Eddie all he had to gently push Richie away, already feeling lost without the feeling of Richie’s soft lips on his skin. “I know what you’re tryna do here and i want it too. But we can’t.” The smaller boy said, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. A shudder ran down Eddie’s spine, just wanting to feel Richie’s lips on his skin again. “So i’m not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?” Richie asked his boyfriend, gently caressing his cheek. Eddie playfully rolled his eyes but he leaned into Richie’s touch, shutting his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. “You /are/ allowed to kiss your boyfriend but you’re not allowed to bone him on a boat with their friends around them.” he said, resting his head on Richie’s chest. Now it was Richie’s turn to playfully roll his eyes but he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left his lips. “As if i would ever do that.” he said, running his long fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “The last time, we didn’t see each other over the weekend and the moment i walked into school, you couldn’t keep your hands off of me.” the brown haired boy said with a straight face but his cheeks turned into a slight rose shade. They both know that Eddie was right and where it led the both of them. “They won’t see us, baby. We just need to be quiet.” Richie began, smiling down at his boyfriend. “But it’s fine. If you don’t want this, we can wait until we get back home.” he added, pressing a small kiss to the top of Eddie’s head. Eddie didn’t know why he actually considered it but he knew that he wanted Richie just as much as Richie wanted him. “Well then,” he whispered, leaning his head up to Richie’s ear. “Let’s see who’s better at keeping it quiet.” Richie’s eyes immediately darkened and it didn’t take him long to hover over Eddie. His lips quickly found their way back to Eddie’s neck, kissing and sucking at it. The curly haired boy eventually left a few purple marks across Eddie’s neck, being obsessed with the way his boyfriend’s body responded to him. Eddie was squirming beneath him, his nails slightly digging into Richie’s shoulders. “Rich- Richie please.” Eddie whimpered, slowly grinding their hips together. “Need to feel you.” Richie didn’t wait any longer and he quickly got rid of Eddie’s shorts. They both were unprepared so none of them had any lube with them which led to Eddie sucking at two of Richie’s fingers to get them somewhat wet. Richie knew that it would take them a lot more time to prep Eddie than it would normally and even though the spit did it’s work, it would hurt more so he tried to be as gentle and slow as possible, not wanting to hurt the smaller male beneath him. Once Eddie felt like he was opened up enough, he pulled his boyfriend into a lovingly but desperate kiss. He didn’t waste any time and tugged at the waistband of Richie’s shorts to give him the signal he needed. Richie immediately understood and pulled away from Eddie, removing his shorts in a quick motion. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, pulling him back on top of him. Richie grabbed the base of his dick, guiding it to Eddie’s entrance. “Let me show you how worth this is.” he said before gently sliding in. Once he bottomed out, Richie plastered a lot of small kisses to Eddie’s face, waiting for him to get used to the feeling. It took the smaller boy a while but he eventually nodded, cupping Richie’s cheeks with his small hands. Eddie arched his back, letting out a low whimper when he felt Richie almost pulling out all the way only to thrust his hips back against Eddie immediately. They both know they had to be quiet but they were overwhelmed by feeling each other again. Richie moaned softly into Eddie’s ear, thrusting his hips in a slow rhythm. “God I missed feeling you.” Eddie whispered, moving his hands to Richie’s back, dragging his fingers down once Richie hit the sweet spot inside of him. He let out a rather loud moan, completely forgetting that his friends were right there with them. Richie seemed to have forgotten about them too when he sped up his movements, thrusting into his boyfriend. A moan fell from Richie’s lips, overwhelmed by the feeling of Eddie tightening around him. He wrapped his long fingers around Eddie’s dick, pumping his hand in the same rhythm he thrusted his hips. Eddie bucked up his. hips, trying to get closer to Richie, feeling him deeper inside of him. “Richie please. I’m- I’m close.” Eddie whimpered, rolling his hips into Richie’s. Moving one leg up to his shoulder, Richie changed the angle of his thrusts, pushing deeper inside of Eddie. The smaller boy let out another moan, his eyes filling with tears. He was overwhelmed by the feeling, already seeing stars. Richie leaned down, thrusting harder into Eddie, pumping his hand faster. “Let go, Eddie. I can feel you holding it in but i’m close too.” he whispered, a moan falling from his lips. Eddie felt the heat pooling in his stomach and not even a minute later, his orgasm rushed through him. With Richie’s name on his lips, he painted both of their stomachs and Richie’s hand with white ropes of cum. Richie moaned out Eddie’s name, cuming deep inside of him. “Oh my god.” he whispered, riding both of them through their orgasm before falling back next to Eddie. “That was-“ Richie started, turning his head to look at Eddie. “Amazing.” Eddie finished his boyfriend’s sentence, placing a small kiss to Richie’s cheek. Richie smiled at Eddie, pulling him into his arm. “I love you.” he whispered as if it was for Eddie to hear only. Eddie giggled quietly, tangling their legs together. “I love you too.” he whispered, sitting up to press a proper kiss to Richie’s lips. Stan’s voice was what brought them back to reality. “I love you guys but you could’ve waited until you’re alone.” he yelled at the couple. Richie bursted out into a laugh but Eddie cheek’s turned into a dark red. “C’mon baby,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s hand as he got up. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Eddie followed Richie’s lead and got up, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. Eddie followed Richie to the front of the boat, not letting go of his hand for one second. They both counted to three before skinny dipping into the see, holding each other close as they did so and before Richie had the chance to dive back to the surface, Eddie pulled him down. He gently pressed their lips together in a passionate and slow kiss, putting all his feelings into it. And in that moment Richie and Eddie both felt like they could fight the world with each other on their side. They both were that missing piece to make the other feel comfortable.


End file.
